bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 June 2016
01:57 zz 01:57 idk how but he keeps on wiping me with an aoe move 01:58 this stupid dog 02:02 the hc drops are the worst 02:02 they don't heal the lowest hp units like what. the. frick. 02:10 save krantz sbb 02:10 for when u actually need it 02:11 idk when the 6k fixed attack happens 02:11 if i knew that'd be wonderful. also if he didn't keep bc wiping krantz that would also be wonderful. 02:11 and use Libera BB for BC/HC drop rate up 02:13 jesus. 02:13 the rng in this fight is too much i jsut 02:14 is there an instant reset fight button because jesus christ 02:14 lol 02:14 mirfah gold y u so hard 02:14 rejiti 02:15 if kafka rhoa or griff die 02:15 who cares 02:15 libera's the one duying 02:15 if krantz or libera dies ur in trouble 02:15 dying* 02:15 if iris dies you're 100% screwed 02:15 why didn't she wear EWD null zz 02:15 iris is the least likely to die lmoa 02:15 lmao* 02:15 sdihpaomvf 02:16 inb4 iris gets focus fired and killed 02:17 why'd it have to be griff lead 02:17 zzz 02:17 What battle are you doing ._. 02:18 mirfah gq gold. 02:21 suk it 02:21 done finally 02:21 i feel so relieved jesus christ 02:22 oh and the game crashes. 02:22 convinient. 02:22 if i have to redo the battle i will rip them all 02:22 lol 02:22 inb4 gq data is deleted 02:22 and u have to start over 02:23 moment of truth 02:24 NOOOOOOO 02:24 i have to repeat the fight. 02:24 * Rejiti weeps 02:27 nooooo 02:27 weeps 02:28 i hate this 02:33 this battle is worse than Mildran's KM and Ark 02:33 * Rejiti weeps 02:37 Hi everyone! 02:37 i. am. done. with. this. 02:37 * Rejiti weeps 02:37 Everything ok? 02:37 mirfah gq. gold. 02:38 not okay. 02:38 Rej finally beat Entrusted Will in JP 02:38 yeah i did 02:38 then it crashed. 02:38 i is back 02:38 ripperoni's 02:38 so i have to redo it again hoping for rng 02:38 Sorry to hear that man... 02:38 I'm not familir with that GQ... what's it about? 02:39 familiar* 02:39 Ishgria Recon Squad 02:39 Griff and co.? 02:39 yes 02:39 Weren't those guys wiped out? 02:40 alternate ending 02:40 Like the Quaid GQ? 02:41 well actually 02:41 Present Mirfah saves them from their death 02:41 another timeline's ending? 02:41 I see... and what was that about RNG being involved? unfair boss? 02:41 so in another timeline recon squad is alive, but in this timeline they're not? amu yunos pls 02:42 final fight involves the original 7* squad 02:42 and spheres that suck. 02:42 Well.. they're not half bad units... Kafka and Krantz are quite useful... Libera is not half bad as well 02:42 well Rej she said if Mirfah were to save them he "would've" disappeared and would have been a regular summoner 02:43 oh, alternate ending then 02:43 but you know doesn;t actually happen and just sends him back into the orginal timeline since he's satisfied by just saving them 02:44 lol 02:44 also delta iris is the actual mvp here 02:44 boss is fire (y) 02:44 YISSS 02:44 02:44 it's done (again) 02:44 Way to go! 02:45 although 02:45 I have her sitting as a 5* in the shelf... still have to raise her 02:45 you don't raise em 02:45 it's preset. you need items tho. 02:45 now for palmyna gq yay 02:46 mfw the only hard time i had with Entrusted will was just the first Doggo fight 02:46 rng hates me. 02:47 like that one mirfah fight where doggo crits all his attacks 02:47 boy was i annoyed 02:47 all other fights were just easy, Shusui, Mora, second Doggo fight, Kalon 02:48 i also got paralyzed for 5 turns straight 02:48 which is nice 02:48 only two turns for me 02:49 mfw Lance has the highest Defense out of all my units 02:49 I'm reading the GQ outline... it's messed up.. You're outnumbered and outgunned for pretty much every single fight 02:49 the boss' hps are lowered 02:49 like mora, where iris' SBB takes away like 10-15% 02:50 Shusui is like the one that has like almost very littler HP lowered if you dont have a squad that can do good damage/defense 02:50 little* 02:52 I haven't unlocked that GQ... 02:52 Need to advance the story 02:52 where you at? 02:52 2nd or 3rd ishgria map... not sure 02:52 I kicked Mora ... that was my last boss 02:52 3rd then 02:52 so Beiorg 02:52 bleh i cant remeber the names 02:53 Yeah! I'm fighting Reis' wannabe demon armor 02:53 .-. 02:53 it is an Armor.... 02:53 * Delta 01 jumps off a cliff 02:53 sorry 02:54 Beiorg's Armor 02:54 Which map should be unlocked for the GQ to appear? 02:54 Zamburg 02:54 That's the... 5th map? 02:54 another 3 regions to go Delta 02:55 hahahah yeah.. need to pick up the pace 02:55 I also need to find Tilith's 6* material... I have her 7* gem but no 6* thingy 02:56 Opal 02:56 you nead to beat Menon EX 02:56 i think i'm overkilling palmyna GQ 02:56 oh wait 02:56 someone should update Lucious' trial 02:56 it never said anything about him using "Galaxy" ;-; 02:56 not Menon EX just Menon Final 02:56 it does say it? 02:56 It does 02:56 Trial:008 02:56 i odn't see it? 02:56 Galaxy s the wipe you get when you start phase 2 02:56 ohhhhhhhhhhhhh 02:57 Turn 1 and when UBB is used 02:57 Galaxy - 13 combo Massive (1500% modifier) Light attack on all enemies, removes all buffs & reduces BB gauge by 100% 02:57 i wasn't looking at sealed god 02:57 anyway 02:57 isn't it common knowledge 02:57 Long way to go for me... 02:57 BTW... just summoned Soleil... is he worth raising? 02:57 she* 02:58 yes 02:58 Arctic Virtuoso Soleil 02:58 Was gunning for Lara but got her instead... I'll raise her then 02:58 she's one of the go-tos for crit buffing and normal attack nuking 02:58 * Delta 01 is reading 02:59 i want stein bad but 02:59 i have no content left to use him on qq 02:59 + hit count and AoE norml attacks? 02:59 yesh 02:59 normal attack nuking 03:00 She's kinda broken... isn't she? 03:00 not really 03:00 her Arena AI is 2 03:00 she doesn't attak 03:00 ck* 03:00 She's like Charla's counterpart... 03:00 kay i'm overkilling it 03:00 zebra died in one turn 03:00 lol 03:01 FTK FTW! 03:02 Thanks for the help guys... I'll raise her... still waiting for Krantz and Avant OE though... 03:02 that takes a long time 03:02 2 weeks at least/most 03:03 for some reason mirfah gq was more frustrating than mildran 03:11 hm so 03:11 ark and ilia died of age? 03:11 wait what? 03:12 ... 03:12 Got to go guys... See ya! 03:12 after beating KM, ark's disciple status is nullified 03:12 oh.. 03:12 ilia's soul is broken after sealing KM for so long 03:12 so they have time left that they spend together so... they ded then? 03:13 Aren't all units you can summon... dead? 03:14 Time for me to go...Farewell guys!! 03:14 * Delta 01 out 03:14 ark's a mock unit tho 03:23 omg Kalon died 03:25 so yap 03:25 apparently they pulled the conversation data in mildran 03:27 k 03:27 i downloaded one piece treasure cruise c: 03:29 hello folks 03:29 welp Ao is not here 03:31 don 03:31 have you read mildran's conversation text 03:31 yes 03:31 Ao's husbando dead 03:31 he knows that 03:32 she*** 03:32 heh 03:32 i keep forgetting ao's a female 03:32 ark should have a GQ imo 03:32 gasp 03:32 and Ark's OE is not really a what if 03:32 well it is a what if of the past 03:33 but le present is the same after we rekt KM 03:33 still a what if, considering his unit is also based in the past 03:33 should i later tell Ao so she can rekt u? 03:34 it's the reason why she's quitting gl lmao 03:34 she doesn't want to see kalon ded 03:34 lol 03:34 well I want to see Eriole dead more 03:35 eh. 03:35 he probably won't come back anyways 03:35 he will in le summoner 'arc, my guts telling me 03:36 how'd he enter the land then =-= 03:36 its not like he ran to another world anyway 03:36 heck we may even has the glimpse of other world story in this arc 03:37 eew 03:37 bork 03:37 so he and his waifu will comeback to rekt Paris-chan empire 03:38 what should happen is that 03:38 when he comes back to grand gaia 03:38 i can see it after he did some ^&$*(%#% with some BS power up 03:38 bork bork 03:38 then we rekt him 03:38 the powerful people try fighting for the summoner 03:38 just like KM 03:38 * DonQuiXoTe888 kicks horse 03:38 you just have a deep grudge 03:38 shoo shoo i ain't have grass for u 03:38 * Rejiti throws don 03:39 * DonQuiXoTe888 counter throws Rej 03:39 of course i have 03:39 * Death of Hell eats Rej's Hair 03:39 stop hating then 03:39 that animation is even more atrocious than Gazia's 03:39 * Rejiti counters counter throw 03:39 is that the only thing you hate 03:39 * Rejiti throws don to eriole 03:39 it is the main reason i want him dead 03:40 k 03:40 * Rejiti throws don 03:40 * DonQuiXoTe888 flies back to Rej 03:40 but yeah, i think next arc is randall vs other empire 03:40 or 3 ways war 03:40 SUmmoner Hall, empire and republic 03:41 who da republic 03:41 Bertz's boss 03:41 but anyway yeah 03:41 i see that as a 4th arc 03:41 the next one i want to rekt after Eriole 03:41 don stop 03:42 and we may have Liomerg(?) as mock unit 03:42 plz Rej 03:42 what the heck is liomerg doing on the surface 03:42 le hate train can only be longer 03:42 follow karl? lol... 03:42 wait... 03:42 well he followed Bertz in the last time we see him in Ishgria 03:43 so I suspect Karl's dad has something to do about it 03:43 i think it's time we stop 03:43 kk 03:43 i'm getting more annoyed for some reason 03:44 because Eriole is yer husbando? 03:44 why is eriole my husbando. 03:44 when all i want is rhoa's abs 03:44 ....... 03:44 !! 03:44 * Rejiti runs 03:44 * DonQuiXoTe888 chases Rej 03:44 * Yapboonyew smacks Rej and leaves 03:45 what good timing you have 03:46 the cat knows, deal with it Rej 03:46 yiss now we can continue- 03:46 apparently kuda's abs are hot too 03:46 and reed has some 03:46 let's not forget ol' avant x vargas 03:47 * DonQuiXoTe888 Zekt Rej 03:48 now that's disgusting in so many way 03:48 u should has the same treatment as Zekt 03:48 zeckt is an adorable lil puppy 03:49 Bork 03:49 he did not deserve it ; - ; 03:49 but Rej 03:49 he got de plug 03:49 ask his mistress 03:49 at least he's training 03:49 in de butt 03:49 she made him wear it instead of his tail .-. 03:49 might as well use it right- 03:49 * Rejiti runs 03:50 that's 4 GQs on 100% 03:50 11 more. yaaaay 03:50 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:50 YISSS another Selena 03:50 but why 03:50 y tho 03:51 finally i got my Last Arton for Lance 03:51 * Rejiti looks at 15 emperor frogs 03:51 what will i do with you 03:52 oh look it's de boon 03:52 don 03:52 help 03:52 making a squad for endless frontier 03:53 Rej...have you not seen people's Clears of Endless FG on Reddit... 03:53 alternatively 03:53 i don't have those units 03:54 i don't have a proper status inflictor/atk down inflictor 03:54 you can use others unit for the buffs 03:54 hi Nanjiro 03:55 Endless Rej? 03:55 just go full Omni 03:55 my pleb squad is not even reach Ishgria in JP .-. 03:56 but u will need def ignore null, stat down null 03:56 as some wave has those nasty debuff .-. 03:57 i died in floor 94, which is nice. not 03:57 rippu 03:57 i don't have sirius or leona 03:57 get a Leona and see if her atk down help? 03:57 ouch 03:58 what didi u die for at 94 ? 03:58 there's some weird crap updated in the datamine... 03:58 wut is it yap? 03:58 looks Global Exclusive to me... 03:58 some unuse data? 03:58 or Ezra? 03:58 show us 03:58 spheres and materials... 03:58 hmmm 03:59 GL want to make its own RC6? 03:59 or that guild thing to make sphere? 03:59 potentially seems like a new RC6 Mission. 03:59 hmmm sound nice 03:59 neat 03:59 k i'm a bit stumped 03:59 y 03:59 and i wait for Gimu to screw it up on release 03:59 BUT... the new spheres don't seem Craftable... 04:00 Averus lead/Lara/Verne/Rengaku/???/??? 04:00 Vern for spark? 04:00 yesh 04:01 ha0 t0 resist spark dmg 04:01 then Kulyuk for cleanse as i dunno about Ark friend 04:01 thinking of just bringing my own ark for crit, EWD, null 04:01 or Kulyuk as lead 04:01 hmmm 04:01 since ark can also cleanse 04:01 but i still need bb when hit 04:01 Atro? 04:01 gonna bring atro then? 04:02 u dun have tri stat buffer anyway 04:03 well in GL Ensalt can be both status inflict and spark buffer anyway 04:03 * DonQuiXoTe888 laughs 04:04 atro and averus' hp is too low qq 04:04 oh hai Mewmew and Lynx 04:04 10-11k 04:04 base 04:04 hiiiii 04:04 welp but Averus is just too good 04:04 but ummm does anyone know the next maintenence/ 04:04 ? 04:04 tomorrow 04:04 oh i forgot 04:04 still no details 04:05 thought so i couldnt find it after seeing it once 04:05 what was yer BB manager Rej? 04:05 atro 04:05 http://forums.gumi.sg/forum/news-boards/293079-check-out-the-updates-this-week-as-of-june-27-2016 04:05 no BC on spark for Vern? 04:05 i don't have sp on vern yet. lel 04:05 ...... 04:05 USE THEM FROGS REJ 04:05 no. 04:05 murder 'em slimes 04:06 but GQs await me 04:06 yap you gonna click bait us with that maintenance? 04:06 eh screw endless fg i'll do it later 04:06 murder 'em all, their families, their acquaintances their hopes, their future 04:06 how bout Male/Female FG rej? 04:06 i only have 14 units that are fully raised. 04:07 so it's kind of eh to do FG> 04:07 https://i.redd.it/dfn99iypj56x.gif 04:07 lel 04:07 oh mt god Don 04:07 my* 04:07 credit from reddit 04:08 http://imgur.com/lrfpk5W but we both know which one is the best 04:08 yay, summoned lafiel,... why i want lara 04:08 now it stuck in my head 04:08 * MissMewMew Forgot she was in this chat 04:08 .-. 04:08 i wish i have skillz for that 04:08 how do you forget... 04:08 all i can see is YAP 04:08 IT WAS ON A DIFFERENT SCREAN D: 04:08 >Screan 04:08 Sh 04:08 Screen 04:09 I think 04:09 kek 04:09 I don't know 04:09 >tab 04:09 i understand mew..... i had this chat open all night on a different laptop 04:09 i remember when my gl team focused on libera and bestie 04:09 D: I don't even know sometimes 04:09 BORK 04:09 bestie used to be my go to bb manager.... then i summoned zeal and she got replaced very quick 04:10 mfw i dont use a BB manager 04:10 dats why u suck 04:10 just BB on Spark with Mifune 04:10 * Rejiti runs 04:10 ...... 04:10 or sirius 04:11 or any of the other units that happen to have bb on spark 04:11 * DonQuiXoTe888 watches muffine produces mountain of sparks/s 04:11 dat dank Damage from his spark 04:11 dat moment when u miss le dank 04:12 * DonQuiXoTe888 runs 04:12 kand 04:12 that moment when you check your inventory and WTH I DONT HAVE MY MIFUNE 04:12 rip 04:12 rip mifune 04:12 The moment 04:13 WHEN U GET BREAKER MIFUNE AFTER U MAXED 3 GUARDIAN OE MIFUNE 04:13 .-.. 07:55 Ya, that one seems the best to have a more all in one unit 07:55 I was thinking of the elemental null, but not sure if that is worth it or not... 07:58 User blog:DJJ31/Prediction of Zenia Omni Evolution 08:01 @XT it depends of what you have. if you want to run Pure OE squad & you don't have crit immunity, go with 6 elements to attack on SBB & crit immunity on BB/SBB SP skills 08:03 getting 6 elements to attack SP skill is a must have for Ark OE 08:03 regardless 08:03 despite having Silas & Vern in the same squad 08:04 sup, Ninja 17199 08:04 sup 08:05 is anyone good at building teams cuz i dont think my current team is that good 08:05 Wb Lin 08:07 my current squad is Leader Laberd 7*, omni eze, Charla 7*, omni mifune, nyami 7* 08:08 people 08:09 when you ask to build squads post your other units too 08:09 lol 08:09 oops 08:09 and dont put every single unit you have in one wall 08:10 we don't magically guess 08:10 use something like imgur 08:10 hoo 08:10 imgur? 08:10 dungeons in wildstar are fun d (y) 08:10 1 hour against a boss, 5 people, and the holy trinity 08:11 1 healer (me), 1 tank (who died midway, oops), 3 dps (who are off-healing) 08:12 Fire- Vargas, Arus, Vermilion, Gildorf, Shelly Claire Bestie Adel Avant Golzo Ultor 08:14 and in the end i somehow managed to rank 1 in tank, rank 3 in heal (u wot), rank 5 in damage (kek) 08:14 Water- Selena Elimo Sareas Iris Halie 08:15 Earth- Lance Altri Toutetsu drevas 08:16 Thunder- Eze rina bargus mira mikael 08:16 Light- Charla Gazia kira Nemethgear 08:17 Dark- Magress Mifune ivris laberd nyami Grahden Elza 08:18 Thats all the units 08:19 what content? 08:20 ggc i guess 08:20 each GGC is different 08:20 six pillars rebellion 08:21 when that water dude kills himself and transforms i die 08:21 .....have fun with that one 08:21 its like the second hardest one iirc 08:21 lol 08:22 btw is anyone else in FG bound to thunder have a error? 08:22 for six pillars... 08:22 i'd recommend either going offensive or defensive. pick your poison 08:23 how long u think it will take if i go defensive? 08:23 Think of this, I went full omni and still almost got wiped 08:24 seems like i ncan't play FFBE for now because extended maintenance 08:24 which one is the hardest ggc then? 08:24 Eze lead/Haile/Laberd/Shelly/Nyami for offensive imo 08:24 hardest would be avant's 08:25 yeah dj was gonna get on my account with my shanttoto 08:25 you'd need 6-turn 75% miti on six pillars GGC 08:25 rip maintenince 08:25 if Magress is omni replace laberd 08:25 you might try out FFBE now because it has Karl, Seria & Tilith in this game & i think they'll be available when there's a collab event of FFBE X Brave Frontier event 08:25 o dang 08:25 i had done the game before it officially come out 08:25 and i loved it 08:26 especially getting my fav FF character Shanttoto 08:26 i'd recommend raising atro since you don't have kulyuk 08:26 I really wanna get Exdeath because he has learned AoE abilities too early 08:27 yeah 08:27 i'm talkin' about FFBE 08:27 isnt magress omni only good for guard miligation? 08:27 sup, Mamizou 08:27 shan has ra magics super early 08:27 helps rec just bout everything 08:27 so true 08:27 and i wanna get Cecil as well 08:27 dang ads 08:27 magress omni has 2-turn mitigation 08:27 true 08:28 Juno omni can also have 2 turn mitigation 08:28 but he doesn't have juno 08:28 mag is more accessible tho 08:28 * Rejiti kicks vent 08:28 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa dodge kick 08:28 * Rejiti swings foot to direction of dodge 08:28 * Suljko101303 pushes Mamizou back into kick 08:28 double team lol 08:29 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa instant double dodge 08:29 guys, have a question. Does this sp skill make kulyuk a healer on hit, like elza heals on spark? 08:29 08:29 40 Adds HP restoration when damage dealt effect to BB/SBB 08:29 Heals (2000~3000 + 11% of healer Rec) HP (in other words, instant healing, but each hit dealt restores HP) 08:29 08:29 ^ 08:29 yes 08:29 yes 08:29 burst heal 08:29 burst heal but in increments 08:30 So if i was to chose him as my healer, is this a good option? 08:30 Thanks for the info. 08:30 yes. 08:30 Alright, thank you. 08:30 ideally two burst heals in a squad can full heal 08:30 well kulyuk already a debuffer why not turn him to healer too 08:30 is anyone having troule in FG bound to thunder? 08:31 oh not debuffer but anti debuff 08:31 i always switched between it 08:34 Charla or avant whos better? 08:34 lol. 08:34 what do you mean? 08:34 avant is crit 08:34 why not both 08:34 charla is for bb buffer on spark 08:34 common in otk squad iirc 08:34 yeah, both. 08:34 they have different role, why compare -_- 08:34 since they both give buff but do they clash? 08:34 no 08:35 nay 08:35 downloading FFBE's Data files on my Ipad. finally 08:35 i have guardian magress :( reason i dont omni him plus i dont guard alot 08:35 7% in FFBE 08:36 guardian mean lot more defense, less atk you dont have to guard anytime -_- 08:36 i thought to get miligation from him is to guard 08:36 no 08:36 did you still think guardian lowers Atk stat? 08:36 he has plus 50% mitigation 08:36 on his SBB 08:37 and BB iirc 08:37 guardian is + def - rec 08:37 16% in FFBE 08:37 hype dj 08:37 so Laberd or omni magress then? 08:37 omni magress 08:37 magress's mitigation is 2 turns 08:37 you can use another unit for bb on hit 08:37 atro kulyuk paris ETC 08:38 i fcked up since i never did any of my quest lol 08:38 mag 08:38 so now i have to waste all my energy on doing the quest 08:38 tfw use more ticket in collos give you easy opponent frequently lol 08:39 19% in FFBE 08:39 not true 08:39 gdi 08:39 i did 10 tickets 3 times 08:39 On my Charla im using Drevas and Magic Ore is that good ? 08:39 and got selena teams 08:39 23% in FFBE 08:40 im updating now DJ 08:40 < do 10 ticket, got lvl 50- summoner 08:40 maybe requester as friends after the update? 08:40 request* 08:40 25% in FFBE 08:41 im just grinding some mifunes atm 08:41 26% in FFBE 08:41 im at 12% already 08:41 30% in FFBE 08:41 gg good internet 08:41 17% 08:41 whts the rating of Shelly 1-10? 08:41 averaGE 08:41 whoops 08:41 nice caps my dude 08:41 the caps typo 08:42 33% in FFBE 08:42 31% 08:42 lol gotta go fast 08:42 35% in FFBE 08:42 33% 08:42 40% 08:42 it's 21:42 for me 08:42 15:42 for me 08:43 47% in FFBE 08:43 56% 08:43 its a race XD 08:43 08:43 i have decent units but not enough sphere -__- 08:43 51% in FFBE 08:43 81% 08:43 why am i so slow? 08:43 idk 08:43 maybe i just have god tier internet 08:43 61% in FFBE 08:44 connection occurance 08:44 100% 08:44 done 08:44 rip dj 08:44 i was about to say 69% 08:44 lol 08:44 75% 08:44 * Pacapound shoots dj 08:44 dammit 08:45 that moment when you have 1450 of the summon currency 08:45 why am i alive 08:45 you shot my Knee 08:45 85% 08:45 i do have my shan tho 08:45 hype 08:45 does stuff from the beta carry over? 08:45 i hope so 08:45 should 08:45 89% in FFBE 08:45 my shan account is from beta 08:45 cuz 08:46 my PoTK data got wiped 08:46 even though i was connected to FB 08:46 91% in FFBE 08:46 Paca. i think you got hacked 08:46 nuu 08:46 hayul no 08:46 and even if my FFBE data gets wiped 08:46 not like i had anything valuable anyway. 08:47 i had stacks of nat 3 max 3 units 08:47 kik 08:47 i have 2 Medius 08:47 have like 10 event summon tickets 08:47 lol 08:47 oh 08:47 dj 08:47 97% in FFBE 08:47 50% 08:47 i forgot i have krantz 08:47 i got CELES 08:47 FFBE Hype 08:47 HYPE 08:47 85% 08:47 100% gg 08:48 sweet ff6 bby 08:48 98% in FFBE 08:48 RIP DJ 08:48 omg 08:48 lmao 08:48 take that lol 08:48 now it's done 08:48 she has a ability to null magic in this game 08:48 hey dj. 08:48 yes 08:48 get rekt 08:48 it carrys over 08:48 ik 08:48 ok 08:48 watch my stuff have been wiped 08:48 i just didnt think it would be that good 08:48 i swur 08:48 holy 08:49 just watch 08:49 my best unit was Shantotto 08:49 :/ 08:49 so i wouldn't really mind 08:49 dude i have her 08:49 combine those 2 on a squad tho 08:50 all my other units suked 08:50 she just carried everything 08:50 got 10 tickets as well 08:50 Penelo 08:50 nice 08:50 ff12 08:50 i'm a buy a cactuar bundle 08:50 another kain-_- 08:51 mifune 08:51 .... 08:51 nice dj 08:51 is... 08:51 crazy strong. 08:51 yeah... 08:51 well 08:51 my stuff carried over 08:51 :D 08:51 * Suljko101303 claps 08:51 1500 summon currency 08:51 wtf 08:51 LETS GO 08:51 omg kain again 08:51 dude same paca 08:52 i'ma use 5 tickets 08:52 ima usin all mine 08:52 then i'll save the rest for the rate-ups 08:52 jk 08:52 o cyan 08:52 Penelo 08:52 what stars? 08:52 mine was 4 08:53 another bedhile?! 08:53 rally? 08:53 really* 08:53 i got celes 08:53 nice pacas 08:53 paca* 08:53 got Firion 08:53 anti mage unit 08:54 Sabin... 08:54 i got Shadow 08:54 yellow crystal? 08:54 it's probably 4* max 08:54 yeah 08:54 maybe 08:54 Shantotto 08:54 she gud 08:54 i think she's getting her 5* in the future 08:55 now 08:55 Ima save my 10 tickets for rate ups 08:55 mfg 08:55 TFW 08:56 right after a multi lapis summon 08:56 u get a 3 star from basic summon 08:56 mfg? 08:56 same 08:56 i got a 3star as well 08:56 f off game 08:56 wat 08:57 i telling the game to stop being a jerk 08:57 lol 08:57 mfg 08:57 i just got 2 3 star summons 08:57 out of 4 08:57 from basic 08:57 l 08:57 gfdi 08:58 enhancing celes by a crapload 08:58 just cuz nulling mag is OP 08:58 plus i want her trust reward 08:59 Minerva Bustier OP 08:59 hows ExDeath 08:59 rly good iirc 09:00 Vivi or shadow first? 09:00 Vivi 09:00 wats trust reward? 09:00 for either 09:00 Firaga 09:01 hmm 09:01 and shadows? 09:01 and shadow is throw 09:01 o 09:01 id say firaga 09:01 throw doesnt sound appealing 09:01 ik what it does 09:02 anyone wanna friend me? 09:02 vivi first then 09:02 i will 09:02 ok 1 sec 09:02 645, 527, 507 09:02 well 09:02 my code 09:03 firaga is 6 stars 09:03 throw is 3 09:03 gg 09:03 lol 09:03 Shan is my lead btw 09:04 sent fr 09:04 night, everybody 09:04 alright 09:04 night 09:04 i bought the 3 magic keys 09:05 game crashed 09:05 ripperoni 09:05 hopefully still have keys 09:05 inb4 game at them 09:06 Exdeath or Celes next 09:06 trust for celes is minerva 09:06 what bout exdeath 09:07 Holy 09:07 holy crap 09:07 holy 09:07 do that 09:07 ok 09:07 holy magic is good 09:07 screw shadow 09:07 lol 09:07 lmfao 09:08 and now i have a bunch of 3 stars 09:08 wonder if celes nulls ur magic to 09:08 i dont wanna run em all off 09:08 should i keep terra or biggs? 09:08 terra 09:08 or neither 09:09 terra maybe 09:09 biggs ehh 09:09 penelos curing waltz lol 09:10 time to 09:10 ok 09:10 in lodin 09:10 what do i do 09:11 should be a quest thing right? 09:12 500+ damage from shans fira 09:12 wow 09:12 whats SPR 09:12 spirit 09:13 affects mag stregth i think 09:13 so do i need SPR of MAG for damage 09:13 or 09:13 hmm mag affects mag damage 09:13 I wish I could name my squads 09:13 i think spr affects cost of mag 09:17 what do i do at ordal 09:31 why such lag 09:31 PotK? 09:32 FFBE 09:33 the beta was nowhere near this laggy 09:37 not for me 09:37 also the magic keys unlock silver chests? 09:37 do they? 09:38 idk 09:39 Brave Exodus is out? 09:40 yes exvius is out 09:40 Oh nice, I'll have to DL it, how is it so far? 09:40 really good 09:40 i got shanttoto and celes and such 09:41 exdeath op 09:41 mfw i've spent nearly my entire day on Item farming 09:41 lol how much paca? 09:41 well 09:41 against bosses he is 09:41 he can do fixed 75% hp damage to all enemies 09:41 (yes) 09:41 wat 09:41 >.> 09:41 somebody help me i dont wanna Farm items anymore ;-; 09:42 Graviga 09:42 damage all foes for 3/4 hp 09:42 o yeah gravity spells 09:42 cant kill with them tho 09:42 How much do yhou think this will cut into any BF gameplay? 09:42 just a bit 09:42 im playing windows BF 09:42 and on my phone im on FFBE 09:43 * Death of Hell slowly dies inside 09:44 wait 09:44 suljko 09:44 how do u raise trust 09:44 its kinda hit or miss 09:44 ill check but i got it when fusing 09:44 oh 09:45 http://ffbe.kongbakpao.com/trust-master/ 09:45 oh 09:46 using dupes 09:46 lol 09:46 or using mogs 09:46 or 09:46 i could fuse some basic trash unit over and over 09:46 and transfer the TM 09:46 maybe 09:47 its chance based 09:47 and i dont think it works like that 09:50 hello friends 09:50 hi 09:50 oh hai DemonDoge 09:51 I just hit Skywalker rank, feeling pretty good (y) 09:51 noice 09:52 good job I hit Eukleia Yesterday 09:52 ooo luna's trust reward is barage 09:52 noice 09:52 barrage* 09:53 time to grind trust 09:53 kill me plz 09:55 tho paca u have arguably one of the best magic trust rewards 09:55 holy 09:59 lol 09:59 gg 09:59 i need to check minnerva bustier tho 09:59 Who you gonna put Sky Orb on?" 10:00 a unit 10:00 * Pacapound runs 10:00 Hi. 10:01 My Sister got me a six stars Rinon through Divine Gate. 10:01 hi 10:01 nice luck but sadly rinon is rly outclassed 10:01 rip Armpit Goddess 10:01 She's still quite good anyway 10:01 so Demondoge 10:02 Yeah. 10:02 Yes, Death? 10:02 stupid mouse. 10:02 i've literally spent my day gathering Items for Karna Masta and Avant GGC 10:03 lel 10:03 what items do u need? 10:03 ._. 10:03 really.... 10:03 I haven't even touched tilith trial yet 10:03 By Elimo and Vermillion. 10:03 you just asked that.... 10:03 Paca.... 10:03 smfh 10:03 basic sets 10:03 ? 10:04 Fujins Revives Hero Crystal 10:04 I've spent the past few days doing nothing but SP farming for Ensa and my four Mifunes 10:04 ofc 10:04 I need Vermillion. 10:04 why would u need to grind those 10:04 .-. 10:04 (blush) 10:04 u said u were grinding items so i thought u needed some specific items 10:04 cause im literally out from Doing Tilith Trial and Entrusted will 10:04 oh right I hate that stupid GQ 10:05 oh 10:05 I'm even out of Cresent Dews which is insanely rare 10:05 entrusted will 10:05 = 10:05 salt 10:05 Yes. 10:05 I've only tried it once but I couldn't clear the final battle that run 10:05 mirfah gq? 10:05 10:05 BF is not friendly for battles where you don't have a full team, let alone only one unit 10:05 lol 10:06 magress omni solo 10:06 Yas. 10:06 He the boss. 10:06 Demondoge talk to Paca about that 10:06 see, that would be nice and all, if there was a choice 10:06 Ya Paca. 10:06 he has a pool full of salt from that battle 10:07 brb. 10:07 lol 10:07 I did just get a Krantz while pulling for Mizerka so I should probably go do it 10:07 i gave it all to rejiti though 10:07 he's gonna have some preserved meat ready in a few days 10:07 $2 a pound 10:07 these days all my salt is coming from ToL 10:07 kek 10:08 lol 10:09 i thought literally everyone quit tol 10:09 Maxwell.. 10:09 alright first Hero Crystal crafted Second one 10:09 Yup. 10:10 I mean 10:10 I don't actually care whether ToL is actually a good game, I just wanna collect tales characters 10:10 lol 10:11 Ok. 10:12 gg 10:12 so... 10:12 �� 10:12 * Pacapound dumps salt on lounge 10:12 who ready to get their a******s destroyed by Mildran Karna Masta? 10:12 Life is a crazy dance. 10:12 ME 10:12 KM is easy 10:12 I'M READY 10:12 I'm level 93. 10:13 everything is easy 10:13 For now. 10:13 but demondoge have you seen the legit power of Karna masta? 10:13 btw 10:13 death 10:13 how many UBBs do u need to do to cancel the nuke 10:14 3 or 4? 10:14 maxwell was the last difficult thing in BF (y) 10:14 some ppl say its 3 others say they needed 4 10:14 I believe it's 4 10:14 4 is the safest since sometimes it wont count as 3 10:14 I guess. 10:14 ok 10:14 so 10:14 spam ark UBB 10:14 ark lol 10:14 Trials just get harder. 10:14 Gets. 10:14 I've got my Arus all ready 10:15 Dark Oracle Knight Ark (Guest) Dark Oracle Knight Ark 10:16 btw 10:16 the Pingu Guest Ark 10:16 add this to the ark page 10:16 Pingu orb and Flower Mirror 10:16 ya 10:16 nvm 10:16 but wait 10:16 now we have pingu edge 10:17 guest Ark is pretty pathetic so he needs it 10:17 lol 10:17 shoulda just given him heavens edge 10:17 btw paca IGN? 10:17 Lucian 10:17 for friend thing 10:17 guest ark is 6* 10:17 don't blame him 10:17 ok 10:17 done 10:17 6* with ES and UBB 10:17 what Don likes to call a Pingu and Whale 10:17 Whingu 10:18 pay2Whingu 10:18 (yes) 10:18 I can blame him all I want for getting weak over the years 10:18 That's what happens when you don't work out 10:18 you unevolve (n) 10:18 Devolve. 10:19 shhhhhhhhhhhhh 10:19 tfw i have to meet up witha friend to do Karna Masta together so i dont get to see the cool effects with Windows 10 but laggy effects with S7 10:19 well 10:19 tbh oracle knight arc was much stronger tho 10:19 he held his own against KM in complete form 10:19 then we have menon 10:19 gets rekt by 1/3 power km 10:20 but he had le power of Ilia 10:20 oh true 10:20 he must have become a 6* when he lost Ilia 10:21 the power of the Oracle Knight and the Oracle Maiden is strong enough to be a Super Pingu and Solo Full Power Karna Masta 10:21 * Death of Hell runs 10:21 omni ark hype 10:21 idc if i lose out on sirius 10:21 being a healer in games is so stressful jfc 10:21 omni ark is becoming my lead when i get him 10:21 imma keep my Ensa as lead for a long time 10:22 just wait for triple leads 10:22 I got her both LS enhancements after all 10:22 inb4 triple leads is jp exclusive 10:22 but demondoge 10:22 Atk stat not finished 10:22 Gumi finally gave us name change, we'll get triple lead within a year 10:22 triple leads 10:22 0/10 10:22 sirius sirius sirius 10:22 all my atk imps are going into my mifunes 10:22 this is where you say "are you sirius" 10:23 I just did an SP mission and got 10 of them, all into one mifune 10:23 HAVE ENOUGH SYMPHONY TO GIVE ONE TO ENSA 10:23 I HAVE TO WIN IN COLO 10:23 lol 10:23 dude same 10:23 Everyone is going with all elements Aark, anyone thinking different? 10:23 I DONT GIVE A DAMN 10:23 ye 10:23 * Death of Hell flips a table 10:23 crit negate ark 10:23 nope 10:24 You'll still die in Colo, even with Mifunes. @sadtruth 10:24 feelsbadman 10:24 * UltimateDemonDog looks at Juno and cries 10:24 ... 10:24 c: 10:24 literally nothing but blind luck can win against Juno... 10:25 Im thinking of elemental weakness buff with Ark since no one else as that yet 10:25 u can get that from LS 10:25 so take it if ur ls doesn't offer it 10:25 no Shida/Allanon/Zeruiah XT? 10:25 I've had a Shida from back when I was a low level. 10:25 still 4*. 10:26 i have two shida's.... 10:26 I probably won't put elements on Ark 10:26 one for FH the other for FG... 10:26 i got mah allanerd 10:26 I don't actually use mine. c: 10:26 i have all four elemental Buffers 10:26 I have Zeruiah 10:26 ... 10:26 * Pacapound shoots xt 10:26 salt 10:26 then why are you still going for it? 10:27 But she probably wont get an OMNI for a while if they only go for voting 10:27 She is outcalssed 10:27 uh 10:27 nope 10:27 Shida Allanon Zeruiah and THE ALL MIGHTY NICE BURNY 10:27 And All element OMNI ARK is perfect of light mono squad 10:27 Zeru? outclassed? 10:27 Zeru is absolutely not outclassed by anything 10:27 * RTUchiha dies from laughter 10:27 zero will never be outclassed in terms of salt 10:27 By Ark 10:28 not really 10:28 Ark isn't inherently an element buffer 10:28 u gotta sacrifice 60 sp 10:28 if you have Zeru, there's no reason to give him that SP 10:29 Like I said, OMNI mono light squad is perfect for it 10:30 Ark, Sirius, Lara, Juno, Miku etc 10:30 .........I want to stab you for having all of these LEs 10:31 But Im sure a lot of ARk friends will have that SP skill unlocked as well 10:32 if anyone gives me an omni ark with elemental buffs on sbb 10:32 i will unfriend them 10:32 guranteed 10:32 unless they're from here 10:32 tss 10:32 What SP options do you wnat? 10:33 the most common Build for Omni Ark is using Crit Damage Negate/Elemental Damage Negate 10:33 I'm going to run LS spark dmg up, crit negate and eWD negate 10:35 i went for def up. lel 10:35 * Pacapound smacks rejiti 10:35 really 10:35 i meant atk 10:36 smacks rejiti a bit lighter 10:36 atk/crit/ewd negate 10:36 i don't use him lead as often 10:36 as i use other spark leads 10:36 whadya do with he last 10 sp 10:36 idk 10:36 i forgot 10:36 lel 10:37 probably defense 10:37 have i mentioned being a healer is really stressful 10:37 tell that to krantz in mirfah GQ 10:37 where his SBB if your only method of healing 10:37 he would agree 10:38 i played a one hour-dungeon earlier as a pseudo-healer 10:38 no offensive skills whatsoever 10:38 so 10:38 when krantz oe comes out 10:38 i will have 3 healers 10:38 too much 10:38 the tank had the nerve to disconnect 10:38 i wish u could get spark heals 10:38 so we ended up dying. yay. we had to find a new tank 10:39 lol 10:39 rip rejiti 10:39 and my fingers kept dying scrolling in between f1-f5 switching between party members 10:40 and the tank didn't aggro that much, so the glass cannons ended up suffering 10:40 ofc i did too ; - ; my heals saved u all praise me 10:40 wat game 10:40 wildstar (y) 10:40 ur amazing at whatev 10:40 o 10:40 thanks doge 10:40 gud jerb (y) 10:41 * Rejiti smacks dog 10:41 looks like fun 10:41 it is, but it's a little big 10:41 * UltimateDemonDog is smacked 10:41 15 gb 10:41 lol i have almost a terabyte of storage 10:42 im good 10:42 wow k 10:42 * Pacapound smacks suljk 10:42 stop gloating 10:42 im not 10:42 just sayin 10:42 ....y'all don't have a TB? 10:42 idek 10:42 I thought it was pretty standard these days 10:42 ^ 10:42 in-between the 2nd and 3rd bosses i ran out of mp and i had to sit 10:42 i only have a laptop 10:42 yeah my main laptop has that much 10:43 which is 400gb 10:45 guess im playin wildstar then 10:45 Mich:D 10:45 Hm... I have no idea how to cope with KM's bs DoT 10:46 ridiculos Hot? idk 10:46 Selena, I guess 10:46 can't spell 10:46 lol 10:46 Selena needs the Enhanced HoT to even counter 10:46 juno 10:46 kek 10:46 ^lol 10:46 juno or selena enhanced hot 10:46 Good thing KM is easy 10:46 lel 10:46 * Rejiti kills demon 10:47 * UltimateDemonDog is killed by Rej but not KM because he's easy 10:47 Hmm... Maybe she could work but meh 10:47 demon 10:47 which km 10:47 all of them 10:47 before i rip you to shreds 10:47 * Rejiti rips demon to shreds 10:48 2 more weeks til I quit Global 10:48 yey 10:48 mich no 10:48 * Suljko101303 tosses cresent dew 10:48 have like 20 of them from login rewards lmfao 10:48 * Crimson Storm Mich packs luggage 10:48 well I tried, bye 10:49 might be longer depending on when you kill km- 10:49 Farewell Mich Senpai! 10:49 * Rejiti runs 10:49 hey Nanjiro:D 10:49 Pfft. I'm not like the other idiots who think KM is easy just because Ushi beat it 10:49 Sup Suljko 10:49 lol 10:49 not much still farming for breaker mifunes and waiting for energy atm 10:50 that's not a basis for thinking it's easy 10:50 ushi just powered thru it with his gems lmao 10:50 Ushi is god 10:50 !! 10:50 we're not gods 10:50 Also quite frankly, the temptation that is BFJP is too strong at this point in time 10:50 kek 10:50 ushi fanatic alert 10:50 how many days till nico 10:50 I haven't watched Ushi in a year lol 10:50 3 10:50 * Rejiti sits impatiently 10:50 9 hours... 10:50 lol 10:51 so 10:51 Elimo oe or no 10:51 ew pls no 10:51 Where donu farm mifune Suljko? 10:51 elimo is 4th 10:51 pls noooooo 10:51 she's not the 3rd, at the least 10:52 Big deal. Alice was 22nd (y) 10:52 Lancia OE plsssssssssss 10:52 im farming at the dark bridge in lizeria 10:52 best spot atm i think 10:52 ^ 10:52 Mifune drops at lizeria? 10:52 yes 10:52 the quest has demon blade in its name, you can't miss it 10:52 boss at the end of run 10:53 capturable 10:53 Don't like to raise anima mifune? 10:53 no i perfer breaker 10:53 for him 10:53 screw his other stats lol 10:53 of my 4 mifunes, 2 are anima and 2 are breaker 10:54 not worth rasing otherwise tbh 10:54 tbh, breaker matters for him since his atk is so high to begin with 10:54 im focusing on colo nuke 10:55 lol 10:55 go azure sta 10:55 stall 10:55 Juno + Azurai is just 10:56 I can't 10:56 cancer 10:56 ah ah ah ah stayin' alive stayin' alive 10:56 Global colo is just a steaming cesspool 10:56 Nyami lead eze mifune nyami lario fl Eze got 10 m points in FG 10:57 gg 10:57 is FG up atm or down 10:57 my bf isnt up atm 10:57 FG is always up 10:57 o wait 10:57 sorry wrong thing 10:57 saw FG thought FH 10:58 inb4 GE with 40% angel LS 10:58 lol 10:58 ah FH 10:58 currently FH rewards from last season are up 10:58 Its FH not FG lol Suljiko hehehe 10:58 ikr NanjiroXD 10:59 * Suljko101303 prays for Randy OE if though ik it wont happen 10:59 Randy from PR? 10:59 even* 10:59 hate that guy 10:59 Lycanthrope Randolph 10:59 kek 11:00 even though I have him I would still riot 11:00 ayy 11:00 nice mines oracle 11:00 I hate the thought of legacy LE OEs 11:00 not too bad 11:00 lol omni ensa and juno are cancer at their finest 11:01 oh baby 11:01 I got a free Virgo of Virtue 11:02 Camouflages units Hadaron Nyami who else ? 11:02 Randolph 11:02 Netherhound 11:02 4 units? 11:02 yup 11:02 have 2 except for hadaron 11:03 RNG hates me for metal mimics this week 11:03 I have all of them 11:03 well, besides the hound I used to evolve hadaron 11:03 I should get another one though just because doge 11:03 i wish i had hada 11:04 i think he is before alpha batch correct? 11:04 HEY DEATH 11:04 (and yes) 11:04 ok 2016 06 29